Harry Potter and the Mystery Witch
by elvenandroid88
Summary: (Chapter 2 is up)It's year 5 and Harry has a weird dream. In it, there is a beautiful girl. He sees her everywhere he goes but can't figure out who she is or where he seen her. Join Harry as he experiences life, love and loss. please read and review:)
1. Almost Happy

(Disclaimer: Guess What, Oh you weren't really supposed to guess but ok I don't own Harry Potter. I wish i did, I would be a really, a REALLY rich person.  
  
*Silently cries* I'm ok.*sniffs* I do own me. So there! *sticks out tongue*   
  
Educational televison has given me a really specific idea.   
  
Really it usually makes me sleepy! )   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Almost happy  
  
  
  
Going back to the Dursley's after the last year was the first time Harry was happy to see house 4 on Privet Drive. All he wanted to do was forget the whole year had ever happened.  
  
  
  
"Take your things and go straight to bed" screamed Aunt Petunia as Harry drug his trunk through the threshold of the house.  
  
  
  
When he got to the top of the stairs he looked back and saw Uncle Vernon's fat round face, he almost smiled but thought the better of it and went into his room. He didn't even bother changing, he just fell onto the bed and thought to himself, "It's all my fault that Cedric died" and with that last thought he had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
He had fallen into a very unpleasant dream. He was back at Hogwarts walking the halls. Professor McGonagall was teaching on one side and ahead something was lying on the floor. It looked like a ring. Harry ran to pick it up, all of a sudden he was pulled very fast from behind his navel, he felt the wind speed past his ears. He was back at the Riddle house. It had appeared that he had traveled back in time. He saw him and Cedric, standing there holding the Tri Wizard cup in their hands. Then lights and sounds rushed by again, this time to show Cedric's limp body was lying at the "other" Harry's feet. Then another sickening whirl of lights and sounds. He watched Voldermort rising out of the cauldron. Another near vomiting moment he saw Cedric, his mum and dad emerging out of the tip of Voldermorts wand. Then just as fast as a bolt of lightning he was in the air wishing he hadn't left the ground. He was flying over the city lights of London to a dreary little cottage deep in the woods. There had to be at least 20 death eaters surrounding Voldermort, pitiful Wormtail was cowering in the corner. It looked like he was telling them a plan; he could only catch bits and pieces from the conversation.   
  
  
  
Harry bolted straight upright soaking wet. Sweat dripping from his chin, his hands cold and clammy. As the dream replayed itself in his head, tears fell from his eyes. His scar burned furiously.   
  
Harry wiped his eyes. He tried to think of something else. He started to wonder what was going on in the magical world despite his ambition to get away from it. He also wondered if Sirius was ok and if he had found Prof. Lupin yet. More than anything he hoped that they were all right.  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry woke with the same annoying voice, "Harry get up, GET UP NOW! You lazy git, come down and eat." Then Aunt Petunia went back into the kitchen to finish cutting apple slices for breakfast. Harry reached for his glasses, put on his clothes (he wasn't wearing anything but boxers) and trudged down the stairs. He sat down at the table and looked at the plate in front of him, apple and orange slices with a bit of cottage cheese. His eyes went between him and the rest of the "family". He suddenly realized that he wasn't really hungry. He excused himself and went back upstairs. As he went into his room and threw himself onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, suddenly he remembered the dream that he had last night.   
  
  
  
"Maybe I should write to Ron and tell him what happened in my dream". Harry thought to himself. Then grabbed a spare piece of parchment and started to write:   
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hey how was your trip back home? I wish I could have come with you. Dudley tried to make me into a piZata. I threatened to call my fugitive godfather on him and he started to cry, you should have seen him. I had this really weird dream last night. Volder I mean You-Know-who again. Do you think it could mean something? Well I have to go, stupid gits are yelling for me. Hey tell your mom and everybody I said hi.   
  
Harry  
  
With that he sealed the parchment and started to write Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How was your trip home? Mine was bloody awful. It was nothing but Dudley "poking" me with his smelting stick. I told him if he did it again I would get my fugitive godfather on him. He went 10 shades of gray. Anyway I keep having these awful dreams. I think they are some kind of warning. Are you going to Ron's anytime this summer?  
  
Harry  
  
He sealed this one to and sent it off with Hedwig. As watched her fly away, the door suddenly burst open and there stood a beautiful girl. She had golden brown shoulder length hair, sparkling brown eyes, soft Carmel skin. Her dress of sparkling white cascaded to the floor. She walked over to him, stared deeply into his emerald eyes but didn't say a word. She just stood beside him with her hand resting on his shoulder. A deep black light started to filter into the room.  
  
After a minute or so Harry's scar started to burn furiously. A blinding pain was going through his head, he wanted to run and he wanted to scream but the girl just held him there. Then she whispered one little phrase, three little words. "Don't be afraid." And with that the thing he had been dreading appeared in the doorway, Voldermort, his wand out ready to do his worst. Those cold red eyes not blinking, not leaving Harry's face. He started to walk towards them. Then it happened, something unexpected, Voldermort appeared in pain, he was grabbing his head, trying to remain standing. He looked up to see the girl, staring at him, a deep penetrating stare, as if she could read his mind. There was a soft voice, a strange voice going through Voldermort's head. "You didn't expect me, but you should have known I would come." She raised her hand and a strong wind went through Harry's room. Voldermort was blown back into the infinite darkness.   
  
  
  
Harry sat there in total amazement. He wanted to know who this girl was. He wanted to say thank you but the words wouldn't come out. Then he heard it again, that sweet whisper, "Don't be afraid." She looked deeply into his eyes, he looked back and a wave of emotion swept over him he wanted her more than any girl before. She placed her hand on his cheek, gently caressing it, their lips moved closer, he could feel her warm breath on his lips and he wanted her, as their lips almost touched he heard.  
  
"Harry you, you keep that owl quiet." He opened his eyes to notice that she was gone and he had fallen asleep. "It was just a dream Harry, just a dream."   
  
He said to calm himself down. He tied the letters to Hedwig's leg and went to lie in his bed and fell back to sleep.   
  
The next morning there was no annoying voice, no threats, no nothing. Harry pinched himself to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. "Ouch, no I'm a wake." He said quietly to himself. He lay there staring up at the ceiling trying to keep the fresh image of the beautiful girl in his mind. Then his thoughts strayed somewhere else, the letters he had sent, wondering if hopefully he would get a response back. As soon as he had closed his eyes again, Hedwig flew through the window with the replies to his letters. She landed on the bed next to Harry and gave him a gentle nibble on the finger and went to her cage and started to drink her water. Harry couldn't wait; he ripped open the parchment of the letter and began to read Hermione's.  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
Hope all is well and those horrible muggles are treating you ok. The ride home was fine. Got an owl from Professor McGonagall telling me about the O.W.L.S? I've already started studying. I've owled Ron and of course he hasn't even cranked open a book. You should start studying too. Harry did you write Professor Dumbledore about your dream? Maybe he can tell you what it means. I've got to go, lot of studying to do.   
  
Hermione   
  
  
  
He shook his head, typical Hermione, have a bad dream tell the head master. Let's see what Ron wrote.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The trip was fine, can't wait until Dumbledore says you can come over, what was your nightmare about really? Maybe you should write Sirius and tell him about it. Dad says that the ministry is in total chaos. He says something about a missing reporter. Ya know that the Cannons almost won. 170 to 50 their seeker 'bout a second faster they would have won, but oh well. Mums going crazy with all the house work, Fred and George's jokes, and then she keeps going on about the ruddy O.W.L S. Never mind I think I'm going crazy.  
  
Ron  
  
"Write Sirius, now why didn't I think of that?" Harry questioned himself. He pulled out a clean piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How are you? Hope you are doing well, haven't talked to you in a while. You told me to write if anything bothered me and something has, I had a dream about Voldermort last night, two to be exact but I didn't mind the second. Please write back soon.   
  
Harry   
  
He sent this with Hedwig and went down for breakfast.  
  
A month had past; the only way Harry survived was by owl post. So far, he had received letters from Sirius, letting Harry know how he was doing and that he would go see Dumbledore about his dream, also from Seamus Finngan keeping him up on Quidditch, Ron, Hagrid and Hermione of course. Then Harry got a letter from someone that has never wrote Harry, Professor Dumbledore, he told him that at the end of the month he could go to the Weasley's to stay the remainder of the summer. Harry jumped up to look at the calendar, it was July 26th. Only 5 more days and he would be with his two best friends for a whole month. He took out his quill and wrote Ron.   
  
Dear Ron,   
  
Have you heard, I get to come over? I cannot wait. Well I have to go make sure that I can go. I have something to tell you but don't tell Hermione. Write back as soon as possible.   
  
See you soon  
  
Harry  
  
He soon had two more letters out in front of him. One addressed to Hermione the other addressed to Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius,   
  
Hey I'm going to Ron's for the rest of the summer. I'm so happy. I haven't had any more bad dreams but if I do I will tell you. I will write to you and tell you when we are going to Diagon Alley.   
  
Harry   
  
Harry strapped the letters to Hedwigs leg and told her to deliver Sirius's first, she nipped his ear and flew through the window. He ran downstairs and told his uncle that he was leaving off to his friend's house. Before he even got an answer, he was off to pack up his trunk. This was the best birthday gift he could ever get.  
  
The days went by slowly, each day felt like 7 to him. Finally it was Monday, the day before his birthday. All he had to do is last a few more hours. Harry went downstairs to eat dinner. He wasn't really hungry but to avoid an argument he sucked down his food and ran upstairs to get ready to go to bed.   
  
  
  
Harry laid there for roughly an hour trying his hardest to fall asleep. He turned and looked at his clock; it read 9:30 "this is hopeless." He thought to himself. Then the image of the mystery girl swept into his thoughts.   
  
The next morning …  
  
  
  
Harry's alarm went off; he jumped out of bed and ran to the shower.   
  
"Harry those people are here. Time to go." Uncle Vernon boomed from downstairs. Ron shifted slightly at the presence of this man. Harry ran to his room grabbed his trunk and drug it down the stairs.   
  
  
  
"It's great that you get to stay a while sweetie." Whispered Mrs. Weasley as she gave him a great big hug. Harry's face burnt a deep red, Ron just laughed. 


	2. The Burrow

Disclamer: As I have said before I don't own any thing but the original characters.   
  
(And the crowd goes wild!!!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Burrow  
  
As Harry exited the fireplace he looked around and smiled, nothing had changed about his best friends' house. Mrs. Weasley was fussing about something as usual; Ginny still had a huge crush on Harry and blushed deeply every time he came around. Harry just shook his head and he and Ron took his trunk upstairs only to find Hermione sitting on Ron's bed waiting for them.  
  
  
  
"Hi Harry, how have you been? Hermione asked staring at Harry's eyes. She had never noticed that his eyes glistened   
  
When he stood a certain way. She smiled."No, you don't like Harry; he's your best friend." She thought to herself.   
  
"Say Harry, Bill and Charlie should be here any minute, when they arrive you wanna go play some Quidditch?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah I do. Do you know who is going to be captain of the team this year? I mean now that Oliver is gone?" Harry asked as he searched through his trunk for his broom.   
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley was looking through one of her cook books: One hundred cakes for your growing boys trying to find a cake to make for Harry. All of a sudden behind her she heard a loud pop telling her that someone was home.   
  
"Hey mom, what are you doing?" Bill whispered when Molly put her finger up to her lips indicating that he was too loud.   
  
"I'm looking for a cake for Harry. You look great, I missed you!" She said as she put her arms around Bills neck.   
  
"But at least let me do something to your hair, maybe just a little trim."  
  
"No mum I like it long." he said shaking his head. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went up stairs to see everyone else. Upstairs Hermione, Ron and Harry we're in a very deep discussion about Quidditch when some one knocked on Ron's door.  
  
"Hello, come on in." Ron said without even looking at the door. Bill walked in, looked around the room then looked down at his little brother but he wasn't so little anymore. He had actually grown a couple inches since the last time he had seen him. His hair was messy but it looked like he had done it on purpose. He also looked like he had been working out his arms no longer thin and scrawny but thick and defined. Harry to him also looked like he had grown too. He too looked like he had been working out.   
  
"What happen to these two?" he asked himself.  
  
"So are you two trying out for xanter disks?" asked Bill laughing  
  
"What's that?" asked Harry  
  
"Never mind, what are you four doing?" asked Bill  
  
"Just talking about Quidditch." Ron said looking up into his big brothers' eyes. He got up and hugged him.   
  
"Good to see you, how long are you staying?" Hermione asked   
  
"Probably a couple of days I have to help dad with some-." Before he could finish the heard a huge thump in the attic. Then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione stood behind Harry and tried to peek around him Ginny did the same behind Ron. Bill cracked open the door and peered out, the footsteps started to come closer and closer. Then the figure kept getting closer finally was five steps in front of Bill.   
  
"Bill is that you?" voice asked  
  
"Charlie is that you? Why in the bloody hell were you up in the attic?" Bill asked in disbelief.  
  
"I just got here and I apparated up in the attic on an accident, I'm going to tell mom that I'm here. I'll be right back." He said with a smile as he went down the stairs.  
  
"Hey mom." Charlie said kisses her on the cheek.   
  
"When did you get here, and why did you come from upstairs?" she looked at him sternly, but then a warm smile came across her face.  
  
"Go and collect the boys and go play a game of Quidditch maybe two the way Harry plays." She said getting back to cooking tonight's dinner.   
  
Charlie ran upstairs and stuck his head in Ron's room. "Anyone wanna go play Quidditch??" Harry's eyes lit up, Charlie had just said the magic word. Harry grabbed his broom and ran outside, while yelling to everyone else to hurry up. Molly was in the middle of chopping up tonight's veggies when she seen one streak of black run out the door followed by five blazing red streaks. She barely magiced the broom out of the way, with one swift movement of her wand the broom was back to sweeping the floor.   
  
  
  
As soon as Harry was out of the house two giggling girls came into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you two giggling about may I ask?" Molly asked smiling  
  
"The way Harry ran out of here, like his knickers were on fire." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Don't you think about his knickers." Hermione said half serious.  
  
"Well girls, we have a lot to do today. Ginny you start setting the table outside. Hermione can you put the Tiki torches up for me and light them?" Mrs. Weasley asked hurrying around trying to get dinner finished. Hermione stood on the patio looking around, she pulled out her wand and was just about to say a spell when Ginny ran up to her "herm, you weren't about to use magic, were you?"  
  
"Oh how could I forget?" Looking like the wizard police was on their way as she stood there.  
  
Lupin and Sirius walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Molly." Lupin walked over and gave her a hug. Sirius just nodded. He wasn't very comfortable around Mrs. Weasley yet. While Remus was helping Molly in the kitchen, Sirius went to find Hermione. Walking through the door as Sirius, Snuffles walked into the backyard.   
  
As Harry flew around inches behind the snitch for the fifth time, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye he had not seen for a whole year…A Grim.  
  
"That was weird." Thought Harry, returning his attention on the little ball. Harry just barley pulled up out of the way. Bill was flying full speed at him. Frantically looking around for the snitch, he saw it, a flicker of gold down by the grass. Harry dived. It all started to come back to him, everything he loved about Quidditch, the wind racing past his ears and the speed. Then he felt it, the cold ball in his hand, his fingers closing around the snitch. He got it; he held his hand up in triumph. Harry felt like he had just won the Quidditch cup.  
  
"Ay, great catch Harry" as Fred came and slapped his back.  
  
"Wicked, I thought you were done for there mate." George said slapping himself on the forehead.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry that was a damn good catch if I may say so myself. I'm blown away." Said Charlie clutching his heart pretending, he was about to fall off his broom.  
  
"All right, all right leave the boy alone and let's play some Quidditch." Said Bill looking at Harry. Harry was blushing a deep red, almost the same color as the Weasley's hair. Ron flew beside Harry and just shook his head and smiled.  
  
While the boys were still playing, Hermione was still trying to light the torches. As she finished, she felt a cold wet nose in her palm. Hermione turned on her heel so fast that it made her head spin. But she still saw exactly what she was hoping that she would see.  
  
"Snuffles!!" she shouted joyfully. He put his paw up to his muzzle as to say 'Quiet down' "Oh, I forgot." She said as she absentmindedly scratched his head.   
  
"Are you ok? I've been worried about you; Harry has been worried." Finally she just bent down and whispered "I've missed you Sirius." Right into his fluffy ear.  
  
Just as she and Snuffles finished, they heard a booming roar of a motorcycle. It came to a screeching halt right in front of them. Hermione looked in amazement. She had never seen a flying motorcycle before actually she thought it was against wizarding laws but she was still amazed.   
  
"'Lo Hermione. How are you doing?" came a big voice.   
  
"Hagrid, I'm so glad that you came, Harry will be too." She said, and then she heard another voice.   
  
"Miss Granger, how are you on this lovely night?" came professor Dumbledore's voice from behind the bike.  
  
"I'm fine. Um professor did you ride with Hagrid, sir?" Said Hermione "Is that dobby?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Yes and it was a lovely ride I can see why Sirius loved this bike." He said looking at the big shaggy dog with an all too familiar smile on his face.  
  
"Hello misses; professor had said that Dobby could come to Harry Potter's birthday party." His huge tennis ball eyes lit up. "Dobby go hide now."   
  
"We are going to go in and make sure we have a nice hiding spot. Said Dumbledore and he walked into the burrow.   
  
"Well must be off want ter get good seats." Hagrid said from beneath his wild beard.   
  
Remus and Molly finally put the finishing touches on dinner. Everything to be in order, she went into the front room where Albus, Hagrid and Remus started a conversation on stone eating locusts "…Castle has to be cleansed before the students come back." She looked at the clock three hand pointed at home, six pointed at play time (she had two more hands added on for Harry and Hermione, she considered them to be family) and two still pointed at work. "Oh I do wish they would hurry up. They're going to miss Harry's birthday party." She said looking worried. Then one of the hands moved, the longest hand on the clock which belonged to Mr. Weasley it now was on traveling almost to home. She heard the door open; she knew that her husband was home. "Where's Percy dear?" she asked. "Still at work, couldn't get away, still trying to get use to his new position, an' all." Arthur said trying to put his things away and get into a place for the big surprise. "You three quite down I'm about to call the boys in for dinner" she said with a smile on her face. Mrs. Weasley walked up to Hermione and smiled.  
  
"This looks amazing. Do hurry up and hide though, I'm about to call the boys into eat." So Hermione and Snuffles ran into the house and hid in the front room. A few seconds later they heard Molly yell for the boys to come and eat.   
  
"Oy chows on." Fred said with a devilish smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Last one there is a rotten flobberworm." With that they took off towards the house. With the occasional "no fair, no brooms." They made it back in record time. Bill made it there first. "Looks like were eating in the garden tonight." Charlie was next, followed by the twins and Ron. Harry being last walked into the kitchen excepting to see Mrs. Weasley but to his surprise no one was in there. He looked around, "Where did everyone go?" he thought. Then he heard her voice "go on upstairs and wash up for dinner the boys are already up there." He ran upstairs right past everyone hiding. Looking for something to wear he heard Bill and Charlie walking downstairs. Fred poked his head in the room "Hurry up slowpokes, Errol moves faster than you two." Laughing Harry and Ron threw on some clean clothes and ran downstairs. As soon as Harry's foot landed on the last step, he heard a deafening roar.  
  
"Surprise!!" everyone jumped out of everyplace imaginable, Harry must have jumped five feet in the air, his heart was beating fast. "Where did all you come from??" Harry said with a huge smile on his face. Ron pushed Harry into the living room where everyone started to sing 'for he's a jolly good fellow'. Harry looked at all the smiling faces his eyes fell on a smiling Dobby.  
  
Bill and Charlie grabbed Harry under the arms and carried him to the head one of the tables. Two of the tables were filled with plates of roasted chicken, grilled veggies, fried potatoes, minced meat pies, roast beef, corn on the cob and mashed potatoes. For dessert there was all of Harry's favorite's chocolate pudding, strawberry ice cream, cream puffs, carrot cake, chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes and Bertie Botts every flavor beans. It was amazing. Harry had never felt so happy; he was surrounded by his family and friends.   
  
"Now everyone dig in, then he can open his presents." Molly said with a smile. Harry tried everything and ate to his hearts content.   
  
"Harry, who do you think the new DADA teacher is?" said Ron   
  
"I dunno maybe we should ask Dumbledore." Said Harry with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Professor, who will our defense against the dark arts teacher be this year?" Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry with a twinkle in his eye and a smile coming across his face. Professor Lupin then looked at Harry and Ron with great pleasure and simply said "So Harry have you seen the new broom they have in the Quidditch shop down in Diagon Alley yet? I hear it's signed by the um, Chuldley Cannons." Ron's eyes lit up, the thought of school completely escaped his mind. Taking the opportunity Hermione asked Harry about Quidditch and who the new captain might be and if he thought he might be able to make it, but the truth is Hermione didn't care about Quidditch, well not enough to find this as fascinating as Harry or Ron did. She enjoyed talking to Harry, he understood her. She could tell him her most secret secrets. "He doesn't like you Hermione, stop this rubbish." She thought to her self. She looked deeply into his eyes almost getting lost in them.  
  
"Since when did she like Quidditch this much." he thought to himself. "Well I don't know who will become captain the other players have to vote." He said stuffing more mashed potatoes in his mouth. The voice in the back of Harry's mind whispered, "You like her don't you? She sure has blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Developing in all the righ..." "Shut up" he said to himself trying to concentrate on what Hermione was saying. Hermione finally said   
  
"Harry I'm going to wash up before everyone finishes eating." She kissed Harry on the cheek and walked into the kitchen and out of site. Harry just sat there stunned, Hermione had just kissed him, but then again she had kissed him before so it probably meant nothing. Just a harmless, friendly, "I don't like you" kinda way.  
  
"Where is she going?" Ron asked as he tilted his head watching Hermione leave. "To uh, wash up or something." Harry said snapping out of his daze. While everyone finished up with dinner and dessert Ron and Harry played a few games of chess and exploding snaps, then it was time for presents.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley stood up to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Now if everyone's done, would you please make your way to the living room?" Everyone stood up from the seats and made their way into the sitting area. Harry walked into see everyone loving faces. He sat next to Hermione, trying to accidentally have his hand touch hers. Hermione was the first to hand Harry her present. Harry looked down at the emerald green wrapping paper. He tore it open to find a camera and a book lying on his lap. On the book was a tag that read: "Harry this is for you, so we can make our own scrapbook." Harry looked down at the camera and smiled.   
  
"Thank you Herm." Harry said smiling. Next Fred and George gave Harry their present. He ripped it open and had a load of ton-tongue toffees, canary creams, fake wands and a discount card. Harry looked around and could hear Ron mumble something like "Why don't I have a discount card." While Mrs. Weasley's face contorts into disappointment. From Ginny he got a journal and an eagle quill.   
  
"It writes invisible and never needs re-inking." Ginny said blushing. This was the first time that Ginny talked to Harry all night. Ron gave Harry a new chess set that had figurines of his favorite Quidditch team the Chuldley cannons and of course Mr. Weasley and his obsession with muggle objects gave Harry some electrical plugs. ("Arthur really!") Bill and Charlie both gave Harry something from their jobs; Bill gave Harry a necklace with a vampire tooth on it. Harry looked at it and gave Bill a puzzling look.  
  
"It's for luck" Bill said smiling.   
  
"Thank you, it's nice" Harry said. Charlie gave Harry his present, it was a dragon egg painted in Gold and Red for Gryffindor.   
  
"I put it back together after the dragon hatched, and um this uh girl painted it for you." Charlie said turning red.  
  
"Yeah, I got one last year for my birthday too; it's up in my room." Ron said. Next up was Hagrid. His package was covered in parchment; it was big but extremely light. "Please don't be food; please don't let it be food." He thought to himself while he ripped the parchment open. Sitting on the table was a beautiful wooden cage.   
  
"It's excellent Hagrid, thanks." Harry was beaming.  
  
"Made it me self, made of the strongest wood, but its light as a feather." He said puffing out his chest with pride. The next gift he got was from Prof. Lupin, a wizarding radio and from Dumbledore he got something special, very special.  
  
"Now Harry what I'm about to give you is very important, so do try to keep up with it." He handed Harry the ring. "It belonged to your mother; she left it in my possession when she died. It was passed down generation to generation and now it's your turn." Dumbledore smiled. Harry was blown away; this is the second thing he has gotten that belonged to his parents. A small tear ran down his cheek.   
  
"Are you ok Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine; I just have something in my eye." He hurriedly wiped the tear away.   
  
"If all the gifts are given then on to the cake." Molly motioned everyone to the garden where a huge birthday cake was sitting on the table with 15 bright green candles were lit. Harry was over whelmed, everyone was singing (or in some cases barking) Happy Birthday. Harry blew out the candles and made a wish. Bill and Charlie ate some cake but the kids really didn't want any so the went to do their own thing and the adults went into the living room to have a nightcap before the party ended. Harry, Hermione, Ron followed by snuffles and Ginny went to the clearing. They got there and sat down on the moist grass; snuffles came up and nudged Harry's hand.   
  
"Oh yeah, um Ginny can you keep a secret?" Harry asked with a very serious face.   
  
"Yeah why, what is it?" Ginny said started to get worried.  
  
"Well …" Harry started "You see it's just something that means a lot to me and uh I just um…"  
  
"We want to show you something but you have got to promise that you won't tell anybody at all, ok?" Hermione said stepping in.  
  
"Yes, I promise, what is it?" Ginny's curiosity now getting the best of her. But instead of anyone saying anything the dog   
  
snuffles turned into Sirius Black. Ginny tried to scream but something in her throat wouldn't let her. Ron grabbed his sister to try to clam her down. "Ginny its ok he's good, he's innocent." Sirius shook his head in agreement. Ginny just sat there and stared, watching his every move.   
  
Sirius sat down by Harry. "It's a nice night isn't, Happy Birthday Harry." He handed him a flat package. It felt like a book.   
  
"Well, are you going to open it or just hold it?" Sirius said jokingly  
  
Harry pulled the paper off of the gift and looked down, indeed it was a book but nothing he would use at school but it was a journal, his fathers' journal. On the cover it had written in bold loopy gold letters James A. Potter. Harry ran his fingers across the gold letters. This belonged to his father; all of his dad's thoughts are in here. Harry looked at Sirius and smiled. This was one of the best gifts he received tonight.   
  
"So do you like it?" Sirius asked   
  
"Yeah it's-its great Sirius, thanks." Harry was pulled into a big bear hug by his god father.   
  
They all looked at Ginny, she had tears in her eyes and she stood and ran back to the house. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius ran as fast as they could after her. Ron was yelling "Ginny, wait come back, stop GINNY!" She ran all the way back to the house and stopped in front of the door, her hand trembling over the knob, "I'm going to tell mum." She said softly a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"She already knows, Why else would she let a big shaggy dog come to Harry's birthday party!" said Ron. Ginny just looked around at their faces and just walked into the house.   
  
Harry woke up the next morning, the house was in frenzy and everything from the party was thrown everywhere. The only clean room in the house surprisingly was Ron's. As Harry walked downstairs mops, brooms and scrub brushes started to clean up, Mrs. Weasley was fixing breakfast.   
  
"Hello Harry did you sleep well?" she asked smiling  
  
"Yes, very well." He replied.   
  
Finally, everybody was around the kitchen table shoveling food into their mouths.   
  
"Has anybody seen Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking around.  
  
"I haven't seen her since last night when she went off with Harry, Ron and Hermione." Bill said in between bites.  
  
"She hasn't come down for breakfast?" Ron said feeling uneasy.  
  
"No, I didn't even tuck her in last night." Mrs. Weasley said   
  
"Ron, go get your sister please." She said to him.  
  
Ron stood up and looked at Harry and Hermione then left the room. When he reached Ginny's room the door was locked.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron said quietly.   
  
"Go away!" Ginny said.   
  
"Ginny mom said come down for breakfast." Ron said pleading thru the closed door.  
  
"Tell her I'm not hungry! GO AWAY" Ginny screamed.  
  
Ron just looked at the door silent, they must have really pissed her off and they didn't mean to, she just wouldn't understand he thought to himself. She would have flipped just like she did last night. She's just not old enough I guess he thought again. He started downstairs, the door opened slowly…  
  
"Ron?" Ginny said softly   
  
"Ron, why didn't you tell about him earlier? I don't think I would've taken it so bad. I just felt like everyone was keeping   
  
it from me! If everyone knows then why was he a dog all night? It just doesn't make sense to me Ronald!" She said tears streaming down her face.  
  
Ron didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words.   
  
"We didn't tell you because we didn't think that you could handle it. I'm sorry, I should have told you. I don't know   
  
why he stayed a dog all night; maybe he didn't feel comfortable in human form just yet. You will just have to ask him."   
  
Just as the words left his mouth Sirius walked into the room. Ginny's eyes almost popped out of her head.  
  
"Maybe we should get you some glasses to keep those things in your head." Sirius said trying to lighten the subject.  
  
Ginny smiled, it was the first time that she had smiled all day, it felt funny.  
  
Sirius reached out for her hand, she hesitated like her hand would melt off by touching his. Her hand slipped into his and the three of them walked downstairs for breakfast.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
I would just like to apologize now for the hell-a-fyed long time it took me to update this.   
  
I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, the third will be up as soon as I write it.   
  
*~Alisha~* (elvenandriod88) 


End file.
